This invention relates to a method and apparatus which may be utilized with other machinery as part of an overall butchering and cleaning operation for fish. Specifically, the invention relates to the mechanical extraction of fish roe in a continuous process that is used as part of the overall fish cleaning operation. Thus the invention is directed to one stage of the operation concerned solely with the extraction of the fish roe. It is envisioned that the device could be used with a butchering and cleaning machine presently used in the salmon industry.
The prior art discloses devices which provide for roe extraction mechanically. Several drawbacks to the devices shown in the prior art however exist. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,846 to Leander discloses a roe removal method and apparatus which requires a slicing device for slicing open the belly of the roe bearing fish and, in conjunction therewith, a protective device to ensure that the roe sacks themselves are not cut while the fish belly is being sliced open. Another drawback to the Leander device and method is that each fish is treated in stop and go stages, which reduces the speed of operation of the device.
The present invention saves space by eliminating the slicing of the fish belly, and hence the necessity of protecting the roe from cutting, greatly enhances the speed of operation by providing roe removal in a continuous process, and reduces machinery costs by eliminating previously utilized stages in the roe removal.